The Fall of the Cult of Gallifrey
'"The Fall of the Cult of Gallifrey" '''is the twenty-second episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the one hundreth episode overall. The epsiode was specially designed and planned to celebrate the monumental achievement of 100 episodes. It was told and narrated by Rhys, with the first 3 hours premiering on October 10, 2014 and the last hour airing on October 11, 2014. In the episode, the Cult of Gallifrey receives a threat from an unknown Xerxes. Determined to keep the Cult alive, the prominent members enact Operation Blele as a last-attempt effort. The assassination of President Nutty, the background of Xerxes, and the Archduke's identity are explored. The Episode NINETEEN YEARS EARLIER Ever since the genesis of my life, I was important. I didn't ask to be. I just was. I was the daughter of the influential Lumiukko of Tsereve during the height of the Golden Age of Fantasyland. None of us could foresee the end. Until the prophecy. But even as the royal family split across the kingdom, there was still hope. For twenty-one years, we all lived our lives as we were meant to do. We kept secrets from five people who had the right to know. The prophecy, after all, was ersatz. When I was 27, I left home. I changed my name. I traveled with my best friend, Katarina, to go to the Gingerbread Empire to live without fame. I was stupid then. I was gullible. I thought I had a friend in Katarina. I thought I had love in Harvey Dugood. And then everything changed. The gong was rung. The Queen died. Madelyn. Cara. Grant. Nathaniel. Noah. Niall. Sasha. Grant. Harvey. Noah. The King's manipulative siblings wrought hell on all kingdoms. I lost Harvey. We lost Emilio. We lost Noah. Fantasyland crumbled. Tsereve fell. I returned home. To the Gingerbread Empire. I fell in love with someone else. Katarina and I remained friends. I thought I had a friend in Katarina. I thought I had love in Michael Inatsikap. Then the election. Orrupt vs. Inatsikap. Orrupt won and Genesis burst. A scandal between a waiter and the mayor. Rhys. A religious war abroad. A communist in our midst. Three to go. Two to go. One to go. Me, Dugood, Niall. Dugood, Niall. Niall. Rhys shot Katarina. Katarina did not die. I got married. She returned. She torched the jungles of Erut Nevda. She slaughtered thousands in the Ghost Genocide. Both my best friend and my husband would betray me. This gave rise to the Cult of Gallifrey. Katarina died. From the ruins of the Gingerbread Empire, Fantasyland, and Erut Nevda, we built the Virtual Magic Kingdom. We united the lands. Harmony everlasting. I was President. Rhys was President. Until yesterday, our President was a man named Nutty. He joined the Cult when he was young and stayed loyal until his demise. An hour ago, I learned that Grant had been poisoned. He is dead. Operation Blele is gone. Tomorrow is my 89th birthday. I swear now it will not be my last. The Cult has fallen. Almost one year to the day. We must look to the future. We must stop Xerxes. My name is Gallifreyan. I'm the founder of the Cult of Gallifrey, the daughter of the Lumiukko, and the first President of VMK. And today, Gallifrey falls no more. CULT OF GALLIFREY HEADQUARTERS TWO YEARS EARLIER "And we have a special guest today," President Nutty said, gesturing to the opposite end of the table, "former President Gallifreyan." Gallifreyan smiled at everyone. "Next on the agenda is the issue of Erut Nevda. Would the Secretary like to address this matter?" The Secretary of Erut Nevda thanked Nutty and stood. "In about six months time, we will have finished reforesting the jungles. At that time, we will immediately join the Virtual Magic Kingdom as a proper province." "About time too!" Grant, the Commander in Chief, said with a clap of his hands. The conversations continued until the President called for a brief recess. "When we return, we'll discuss the primary issue on our agenda." Nutty closed his laptop and rubbed his eyes. His gaze drifted to the large red envelope in front of him. It was the only copy. Nutty brought the meeting back to order. He opened the red envelope. "Yesterday," he began, standing up, "we received this telegram. It was on the encrypted network. That means someone hacked the system, but stole nothing. They only uploaded this message. Grant, hit the lights." The projection screen descended. Nutty switched on the machine. The Cabinet ruffled. It was just one word. Xerxes. "Xerxes?" the Secretary of Frontierland asked, "Who is that?" "Xerxes..." Gallifreyan mumbled. "What does it mean?" the Secretary of Main Street asked. "We have no idea," Nutty said, "which is why we brought it to the attention of the Cabinet. Someone hacked into the system and uploaded a message we cannot decipher. The last time we heard of the word, "Xerxes," there was an attack." "X.E.R.X.E.S.?" the Secretary of Fantasyland said, "That was years ago!" "I remember it," Gallifreyan said, "Nutty is right. This is serious." "What course of action do you propose?" Grant asked. Nutty paused. "I'm not yet sure." "Then let's not waste time," the Secretary of Erut Nevda said, "We'll wait until 'Xerxes' becomes more clear." Grant and Nutty exchanged glances. Nutty finally acquiesced and slammed the gavel. Meeting adjourned. XERXES HEADQUARTERS THREE MONTHS LATER Xerxes was impatient. The Cult should already be dead. Yet they prospered. All this time. Xerxes had worked tirelessly for years, almost a decade now, to see the Cult fall. Xerxes stood. Today was the day to make the most important decision thus far: who would carry out the dirty work. There were two steps to the master plan: 1. Attack the Cult of Gallifrey 2. Dispose of the consequences. Xerxes was not sure what would happen when the Cult ceased to exist. Most of the members would presumably go elsewhere. Maybe leave VMK entirely. But some may stay behind. And those were the threats. They could not live. Xerxes had narrowed the choices down to two. Xerxes liked concision. Glancing over the options, Xerxes finally decided who to choose. GALLIFREY ESTATE = FOUR MONTHS LATER Elena dismissed her longtime friend from the room. She knew what was going to be said. Elena now needed to speak to her son, Ren. Elena offered Ren a cup of tea, but he declined. His eyes were large. This was his first time meeting Elena. "Ren," Elena said, "There are just a few things I need to speak to you about." "Kay..." Ren mumbled. His hands were shaking. "As you may know," Elena continued, "the Cult of Gallifrey is under attack." Ren nodded. He knew that. "And because we are unaware of the identity of this 'Xerxes...'" "I know," Ren said. Elena lifted her eyebrows. "Who do you suggest?" "My brother." Elena frowned. "Your brother is ill, but he's not evil." Ren didn't say anything. There was no point in arguing. No one saw Commander like Ren did. Not even Olivia. Nor Mom nor Dad. "Your brother is 22. He's only just graduated college with a degree in computer engineering. He has a bright future as long as he can maintain his treatment." Ren just nodded again. "Anyway," Elena said, "very soon, without warning, the Cult will be annihilated. Its very seams will splinter across the kingdom, burning and searing like a raging fire. There is no compromise between survival and death. And the Cult will likely see death." Ren gulped. "Therefore," Elena said, "you need to get away. We need people on the outside. Those that Xerxes cannot track." "What do I do? Revive the Cult?" "No," Elena said, "that can never happen. The Cult will be obliterated. There will be no remnants." "Then what do I do?" Ren asked. "You live a normal life. No Cult. VMK will move on without us. Nutty will be reelected to another term and we can always trust him. But you will have one task. One task I need you to swear to give your utmost strength." "Of course," Ren said, "I want to help!" "Deeba," Elena said, "She will be your duty. There will be a day when neither Gallifreyan nor I walk this Earth. That means our legacy will fall to Deeba. My daughter, though I love her, has never expressed interest in joining the Cult." "I'm sorry," Ren said, "who?" Elena laughed. "My daughter is pregnant. We found out it will be her first girl among four boys. She will be named Deeba. And she will be raised to a world without the Cult. And therefore she will be in the perfect condition to reconnect the fractures." "You said the Cult was going to be absolutely obliterated," Ren said, "Why does an unborn baby have the power to find pieces but no one else does?" "Xerxes knows who we all are. We can't go undetected." "Neither can the great-granddaughter of Gallifreyan!" "Oh I think you're wrong," Elena said, "because she will have the power to find our last message." Ren gasped. "You're serious?" "Of course I am," Elena said. She straightened her back, "Now you understand of course, your duty. Deeba Gallifreyan. And if there is ever a day when Deeba falls into peril, it will be your responsibility to save her." Ren nodded. He accepted his task. "Thank you, Ren," Elena said, "My mother and I both thank you." "But...there's just one thing..." "Your brother?" Elena said with a sigh. Ren bit his lip. "I'm worried about him. He was recently added to the ballot to be the Viceroy of Space Mountain. Is he really fit to govern?" "I think he's doing it so that he can receive treatment for his paralysis." "But there is no cure!" Ren cried, "Mom said it would take an entire city block of power to allow him to walk for six seconds!" "Ren," Elena said, "I am not here to talk about your brother's affliction, no matter how terrible it is. We have more pressing matters in our near future. The fall of the Cult of Gallifrey is imminent." CULT OF GALLIFREY HEADQUARTERS FOUR MONTHS LATER; ONE MONTH BEFORE GALLIFREYAN'S 88th BIRTHDAY "Do you see this?!" Nutty said, slapping a packet of paper in front of Grant. Grant quickly looked through it. "I knew it!" "We must find a way to tell the others!" Nutty said, gathering his materials. "Operation Blele must remain confidential!" Grant insisted. Nutty shook his head. "No! I cannot let this secret die with us!" "We aren't going to die!" Grant cried. Nutty grabbed his friend. "Grant, I've known you for far too long to lie to you." Grant stammered. "I'm so sorry, Grant," Nutty said, "but this is our time." "What makes you say that?" Grant demanded. Nutty extended his arm. The telegraph from that morning. "It just says 'Xerxes!'" Grant said, "God I hate that word." "Very soon," Nutty said, "everything this room is, everything it represents, will be demolished. And if anyone finds out about Operation Blele before we can enact it, we are doomed." Grant agreed. "So then," he said, "we now know what Xerxes is." Nutty nodded. "And it makes it that much harder to find WHO it is." VMK MAGIC SHOP 78 YEARS AGO, IN THE DAYS OF FANTASYLAND Emilio sat at the table doing his homework. Melanie was helping. He growled at math. Patrick was doing inventory. Little Sasha, or Cara, as they were meant to call her, sat on the desk clapping cheerfully. Every time Melanie looked at Cara, she felt horrible. It had been only a few weeks since the delivery of the prophecy. Poor Rose. The Queen, bereft of her children, alone in her palace. Melanie and Patrick were honored to raise the royal princess. They were her Keepers. And they were going to protect her. The phone rang. Patrick answered it. "BRIIIINNNGGG!!!!" Cara shouted. Melanie told her to be quiet. Patrick gave Melanie an odd look. Melanie ushered Cara into a play pen. "What is it, Patrick?" Patrick put the phone on speaker. "Are you both there?" a familiar voice said. "Xander?" Melanie said, astonished. Why was the royal prophet calling them? "We have something you need to do," Christiana, Xander's sister said. Patrick said they would do anything the King or Queen asked. "Well," Xander said, "they did not. This order comes from Gemini." "Gemini?!" Patrick asked, "That's an idea!" "An idea we all believe in," Christiana said, "The girl. Sasha. She needs to die. She will one day overthrow this kingdom." Patrick and Melanie exchanged horrified glances. Someone was asking them to assassinate the Princess. And not just anyone. The King's siblings! "Who demands such a horrible thing?" Patrick said irately, "You?" "Goodness no!" Christiana said, "Oh my word! We have been told to pass on the message. From Xerxes." Melanie laughed. "There is no such person." "Oh really?" Xander said snidely, "believe what you will. One million credits will be deposited to you if the child dies. We'll come by on Thursday to ensure the deed has been completed." Melanie began to protest. Patrick put his hand on her wrist. "Of course. Have a good night." "What are you doing, Patrick?!" Melanie cried, "We can't kill her! She's the Princess!" "I know!" Patrick said. He looked at the infant toddling in her play pen. He then looked at his son, Emilio. There was so much life here. But life and trouble did not mesh. They clashed. "We must flee," Patrick said, "Immediately." "Where?" Melanie cried. The thought of leaving was horrifying. "Thicket Woods. It's beyond Storybookland. The mine is old and will soon collapse. We can take supplies there. We'll tell the Queen. We'll probably need 25 years of supplies." "25 years?!" Melanie screamed, "Emilio will never see civilization! Neither will Sasha!" She paused. "Cara." "We have no other choice. Xander and Christiana are being threatened. If they see the child is gone, they'll assume the best and tell this Xerxes that the deed is done." "I..." Melanie looked at Emilio. "He will stay here." Patrick gasped. "You're insane!" "No!" Melanie said, "He will stay here. And one day, he will help us return." Emilio glanced up at his parents. He gave a slight wave. Melanie and Patrick smiled back. It took them the rest of the night, but they eventually gathered their supplies and took Cara with them to Thicket Woods. Emilio gallantly accepted his role in the future of the monarchy. It was a horrible experience, being trapped at Thicket Woods. But they were safe. Safe from Xerxes. THE CLOUD VERANDAH The Lumiukkess had no time for government these days. Now, the position required the Lumiukko to split the work, but poor Dmitri was being bogged down with the majority. Juggling two children was hard enough, but little Madelyn only added to the load. The Lumiukkess sighed. Poor Madelyn. Ripped away from her family and her twin. Not calling her Niall was a real problem for Dmitri, who had known her since birth. Niall was always attached to the Lumiukkon. "Stop fidgeting," Tamara, the Lumiukkess, told Elena. Elena hated official ceremonies. What on Earth was she going to do if she became Lumiukkess? Dmitri adjusted his robes. He, like Elena, always fidgeted during the Chaplain's prayers. "...and we bless this miraculous forge of iron, for it will bring back our Queen's happiness..." "Sir?" The Lumiukkon turned. A messenger was behind him. "Urgent telegram!" Dmitri took it hesitantly. What could be so urgent that it interrupted a Tserevian Ceremony? "What is it?" Tamara asked as Dmitri read it over. "It's from Patrick. He's fled Main Street with Sasha." "Goodness why?" Tamara asked. Dmitri showed her the bottom line. "...for fear of Xerxes..." Tamara read. She looked at Dmitri, "Who is that?" "I do not know," Dmitri said, "but it cannot be good." The Lumiukko turned their attention back to the ceremony. Elena, Brandon, and Madelyn completely oblivious to the significance of the day, stared absent-mindedly as the Lumiukko of Tsereve finished attaching a metal gong to the side of the mountain. It would be 21 years before that very gong was rung and the kingdom was plummeted into hell. CASTOR AND POLLUX CASTLE 21 YEARS LATER, AFTER THE RISE OF CASTOR AND POLLUX "I'm skeptical," Noah said to the co-leaders. Castor and Pollux groaned. Noah seemed to be skeptical about everything now. "I'm serious," Noah said, "this Xerxes. I don't trust her." "Have some faith," Pollux said, "Xerxes has yet to fail us." "That's a lie. You just want to believe Xerxes can do all the dirty work." "Xerxes has yet to fail us," Castor repeated. "All four children are alive!" Noah boomed. "Hush!" Pollux said. They turned back to their maps. Noah groaned. He tried to find his happy place in his head. A place where he could be alone. With Cara. His darling Cara. The Princess of Fantasyland, but yet she had no idea how horrible they were. Noah knew Sasha was screwed. They probably imprisoned her in the Gingerbread Empire. The royal family was evil. Noah had to find a way to save his wife. Castor and Pollux were getting increasingly sick of Noah's nostalgia for his wife. His sister. Ick. Awk. Uck. "I do worry though," Pollux said, "about Xerxes." "I've told you," Castor said, "Xerxes is entirely capable." "We better hope so," Pollux said, "Katarina has indeed failed us before." "Don't call her that." "That's her name!" Pollux said. "We don't use our names," Castor said. Pollux paused. "Touche..." "Then let Xerxes do her work," Castor said. Pollux nodded. Xerxes, the most ruthless force on the market, was hardly known by its real name. Katarina. ICICLE CREEK TWO YEARS LATER, ON THE DAY OF KATARINA'S ASSASSINATION Rhys struggled against his bonds as the waves crashed over him. Calvin was beside him, pulling at his hands. Rhys screamed that he loved him. Before he died, he needed to know that Calvin loved him back. "RHYS!" Calvin screamed. The waves were louder than anything Rhys had ever heard before. He could barely hear. Calvin then grabbed Rhys's hands. He's free, Rhys thought. Rhys felt his handcuffs undoing. He grabbed the base of the candy canes so that he would not be washed away. Calvin then kissed him. He whispered in his ear. "She is Xerxes. Live for me." "WHAT?!" Rhys screamed back. "SHE..." And then the wave pulled them apart. And Calvin was cast into the storm. Rhys screamed, but water washed over his mouth. Sputtering, Rhys reached up and pulled himself out of the river. He charged at Katarina, grabbed her gun, and shot her once in the chest. She took a step back. GINGERBREAD CITY SIX MONTHS LATER, ON THE DAY OF KATARINA'S DEATH Katarina's end was near. This Cult of Gallifrey was powerful. And there was no more tricks. Nothing more that Xerxes could do. Katarina had been Xerxes all her life, ever since the beginning, with Nanny Kserks. The second Xerxes. The story of Xerxes was Katarina's favorite. Injured from her fall from Tsereve 2.0, Katarina crouched against the Soviet Complexes. She played the story over in her mind... BLACK WIDOW FARM Nanny Kserks helped the young Katarina wash her hands. It was lunchtime. During lunchtime, Nanny Kserks always told Katarina a story. Her favorites, so far, was Lenin and Stalin at Teatime, The Beheaded Trotsky, and Marxism is Sexy. But today, Nanny Kserks thought it would be a suitable time to tell Katarina the tale of Xerxes. Katarina could not be told these stories while she was eating; she would get too excited and spit out her food. Unacceptable. Nanny Kserks waited until after Katarina ate her pelmeni. "Long ago," Nanny Kserks said, "when our great hero, Josef Stalin, ruled Russeyah, he wanted his legacy to last forever." Katarina hung onto every word. "Stalin decided, henceforth," Nanny Kserks continued with her heavy Russian accent, "that a position should be created. A secret position. Someone to command all ruthless destruction. He called this position the Xerxes." "Xerxes," Katarina repeated. Nanny Kserks nodded. "The Xerxes is the Commander of Hell. Its sole duty is to see destruction. To be ruthless. To do harm." Katarina was impressed. It sounded amazing. "Unfortunately," Nanny Kserks said, "Stalin died in 1953. The night he died, he had to get word out that a new Xerxes was needed. He chose me." "Why?" Katarina asked. Nanny Kserks smoothed her hair. "I was the daughter of one of his lovers. I had potential." "You don't do much, Nanny," Katarina said. Nanny Kserks frowned. "I do not dispute that. But for good reason. Once the great Soviet Union fell in 1991, I had nothing left. I've been hiding here ever since. Any acts of sabotage could easily be traced back to me. That is why, darling Katarina, that I must now transfer the title of Xerxes on to you." "Why me?" Katarina asked, ever so skeptical, "why not Mikhail or Petr?" "Oh," Nanny Kserks said, "either would have made a fine Xerxes, but you, Katarina, you will make the finest Xerxes we have ever seen." "What do I do when I am about to die?" Katarina asked. "What I have just done," Nanny Kserks said, "You must choose a successor." And so that night, Katarina was crowned as the Third Xerxes. Her reign of terror would begin when she organized the murder of her parents and fled to Fantasyland to begin life anew atop Tsereve Mountain. GINGERBREAD CITY THE DAY OF KATARINA'S DEATH The Fourth Xerxes. Katarina's successor. Katarina had no one left. She inconveniently murdered her only surviving relative. She had no friends. Gallifreyan would certainly refuse the offer anyway. And the Russians no longer trusted her. There was literally no one left. She only had one option. The children. Mikhail said he kept the children. The orphans of Erut Nevda. Lewis and Clark Hudson. PENNY ARCADE 10 YEARS BEFORE THE FALL OF THE CULT OF GALLIFREY Lewis and Clark refused to be Xerxes. Adopted by Sasha, the twins were raised to be humane. Being the Xerxes was never an option for them. They made sure to see the position die with them. But seven years later, a loyal follower of Katarina discovered the position of Xerxes and, determined to find power, assumed the role. The Fifth and current Xerxes. XERXES HEADQUARTERS ONE WEEK BEFORE THE FALL OF THE CULT OF GALLIFREY Xerxes had made a decision. The Cult of Gallifrey was ready to fall. It would be obliterated. Very soon, on the eve of Gallifreyan's 88th birthday, all would end. My name is Gallifreyan. Tomorrow is my 88th birthday. And today, Gallifrey fell. CULT OF GALLIFREY HEADQUARTERS Nutty sighed. All was over. "You do not have to leave us," the new head of the Cult of Gallifrey said. But Nutty shook his head. "I must go." He followed Grant, Gallifreyan, Rhys, and Brandon out the door. Everyone else was outside. "That's it then," Gallifreyan said, "the Cult is dead." The new leader was corrupt, hand chosen by Xerxes. The Cult was no longer acting for peace. Only for Xerxes. "Now what?" Sasha asked. Nutty shrugged. "The Cult is over. There is nothing we can do. Xerxes has prevailed. The only thing we can do is hide. None of us are safe." "Not even this second," Gallifreyan said. The nearly thirty-seven people, all who had just quit the Cult of Gallifrey, looked around anxiously. "It's been an honor," Niall said. Everyone smiled at each other. "Best get on our way, then," a woman said. "Good luck, Charlene," Gallifreyan replied. Everyone dispersed. For most of them, it was the last time they saw each other. Nutty waited with Grant by the door. Only Gallifreyan stayed behind. "Do you need a ride home?" Grant asked. Gallifreyan laughed. "Don't play those games with me." "What games?" Nutty asked. "Puhlease," Gallifreyan said, "I'm not going anywhere. Gallifrey falls no more. That is our promise." "We have no plan!" Nutty protested. Gallifreyan snorted. She did not believe them. "Mom?" Elena came back. Tamara, her other daughter, followed. "Go along, dear," Gallifreyan said, "Grant is going to give me a ride home." "That's stupid," Elena said, "Tamara and I are heading there now." "Oh..." Gallifreyan said. Elena cocked her head. "You have a plan. I'm staying." "What?!" Tamara cried, "Are you serious? We're not safe!" Elena and Gallifreyan remained stalwart. "Okay," Tamara said, "Get yourselves killed. See what I care. Well...I would care. Don't die. You guys drive me insane." She stormed off. "I'm going to volunteer also for whatever this is." Nutty turned. "Bruno!" he exclaimed. Bruno grinned. "I always volunteer!" "That's enough," Grant said, "We have no plan. We all might as well form an IHOP club because that's all this is. Just a gathering." "Yes..." Nutty said, "but...we do have a plan. Nothing but a raw sketch." Grant gasped. "Nutty..." "It's been in development for a year now. We call it Operation Blele." XERXES HEADQUARTERS FOUR MONTHS AFTER THE FALL OF THE CULT OF GALLIFREY Xerxes groaned. This guy again. He was always a bother. He popped into the office probably once a month with atrocious stories. The guy was a lunatic. "Please!" he whimpered, as per usual, "Let me have a chance! I can be Xerxes! I really can!" "The position is taken," Xerxes said, "by me." "But I can be your successor! You can train me!" "If you stop your incessant begging, I just might." The man stopped. "Really?" "No," Xerxes said, "now get out!" Xerxes forcibly removed the insane idiot from the office. "I'll show you!" he shouted as the guards led him away, "I'll prove it to you!" "Great!" Xerxes shouted back, "See you next week..." Someone else came in. Xerxes groaned again. "Ah, for the love of all that is..." "Sorry..." Xerxes looked at the visitor. He was blonde. Or at least Xerxes thought he was blonde. He was wearing a baseball cap. "My name is Mets. I'm your mailman." "Look," Xerxes said, "I hate people. Get the hell out." "I have to deliver your mail," Mets said, reaching for his bag. But Xerxes, having had enough, reacted first, grabbing a gun from the desk and shooting Mets. Mets fell backward. Xerxes tossed the gun back on the desk. "Listen," Xerxes said. Mets whimpered. Xerxes sat back at the desk. "I really really hate when people don't listen to me...so next time...what are you doing?" Mets got back up. And something was happening. "And to think," Mets said, "I just got a new cycle." Xerxes stared. A glow encircled Mets. "What are you doing?" Xerxes demanded. Mets winked. "I'm regenerating!" *Mets regenerates into Mets II* Xerxes grabbed the desk for support. "Who...are...you...?" Mets smiled. "I'm the Mailman. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 452 years old and I'm the man who's not only going to stop you, but who's going to warn you first." "Warn me of what?" Xerxes said, only slightly frightened. "That you will be stopped." "How?" Xerxes pressed. Mets did not reply. "Are you...are you an alien?" Xerxes asked. But the Mailman only bowed his newly-regenerated head and slipped out the door. ESPLANADE ONE YEAR LATER, THE EVE OF GALLIFREYAN'S 89TH BIRTHDAY "Tell my wife that all is well," President Nutty said. The Head of Security ordered one of the messengers to deliver the message. "Beautiful day for a motorcade," the Head of Security said. Nutty nodded. "It's your call," Nutty's assistant said, "whether or not you want the bubble top on the car." "Nah," Nutty said, "Leave it off. Let the people see their President." He took a deep breath and smiled. "Give me the rundown again Ilene." His secretary hurried forward. She walked with him along the edge of the Esplanade. "The motorcade will go through Main Street into Gallifrey Castle. From there, you will board the Monorail to visit the Secretary of Frontierland at 1:00pm. Do you want more details from there?" "No, Ilene," Nutty said, "I can get those on the Monorail. Who else is riding with me in the motorcade?" "The Secretary of Main Street and his wife, two secret service agents, and...well..." "What?" Nutty demanded. "It says there will be a woman next to you, but there is no name. I have this picture, however." Ilene showed Nutty the picture. He lifted his eyebrows. "Oh. Okay. Ah, there she is!" Ilene followed Nutty's gaze. A woman wearing a carnation pink suit was making her way across the plaza. She moved in stunning form, without any hesitation. She fixed the matching pink hat on her head and removed her pink gloves. Her pink heels clicked as she approached the President. "Hello," Nutty said, extending his hand, "I'm the President." The woman shook it. "Your suit is amazing!" Ilene said breathlessly, "Is it Versace?" "Chanel," the woman corrected, "Very Camelot, no?" Ilene just blushed and hurried away. "Walk with me," Nutty said, offering the woman his arm. She took it. "Who is that?" someone asked. Ilene glanced up. "Oh, that's the President's guest of honor today. She will be filling in for his wife." "Yes," a man said, "but who IS she?" Ilene shrugged. "The Carnation Woman is what I've been calling her. She is not listed on the schedule." "Then the President knows her?" "No," Ilene said firmly, "I know all of his friends and diplomats. She must be a friend of a friend or a last-minute replacement. They're meeting for the first time." "I don't like it," a secret service agent said, "she's suspicious." "It's just the color of her suit, Flint," another secret service agent said, "she is... conspicuous." "Yeah," Flint said, "keep it in your pants, Ray." Ilene turned toward Main Street. "I'm going to get ready for the motorcade." She winked at Flint. "See you around." Flint winked back. Ray rolled his eyes. "Mr. President," the Head of Security said, "It's time to go." Nutty nodded and led the Carnation Woman to the open-topped limousine. Nutty situated himself in the traditional back right corner of the car. The Carnation Woman sat next to him. In front of Nutty was the Secretary of Main Street. His wife was to his left. The car pulled forward into Town Square. TOWN SQUARE Thousands of people waited on the other side of the tunnel. They erupted into cheers when the President's motorcade came into sight. Nutty waved cheerfully to his citizens. The motorcade was moving slowly and people were demanding they stopped so that everyone could shake hands. A few times, the President agreed. The secret service agents were scanning the crowds relentlessly for any potential threats. Nutty peered casually into the Library. The citizens had no idea but the database inside was the most extensive in the world. Before it was computerized, it was housed in a grand building called the Library of Orrupt. "The people adore you," the Carnation Woman said. Nutty nodded as the car resumed its route. "So you approve of my decision?" she asked. Nutty looked at her. He did not like the expression on her face. "No." The Carnation Woman grabbed his hand and smiled. "Appreciate it." Nutty retrieved his hand. He looked away from the Carnation Woman. He tapped the Secretary of Main Street. "Please tell the driver to go faster." The Secretary frowned. "But Mr. President! The people are jubilant!" Nutty sighed. He inched away from the Carnation Woman. MAIN STREET "Nutty..." the Carnation Woman said. "It's Mr. President," Nutty said. The Carnation Woman nodded with a glance to the Secretary of Main Street. "Of course, Mr. President. I..." "Mr. President," the Secretary of Main Street's wife interrupted, "You can't say Main Street doesn't love you." Nutty smiled. The Carnation Woman smiled but then quickly dropped it. Bang. The Carnation Woman jumped. The Secretary of Main Street cried out. Bang. The Secretary's wife screamed. The Carnation Woman looked toward Nutty. Bang. Nutty's head exploded. He fell into her lap. The driver sped up. The crowds were dispersing, hitting the ground. The Carnation Woman turned to look at the back of the car. Secret Service agents were sprinting forward. The Carnation Woman reached down and removed her heels. She climbed onto the bed of the car and rolled off as the limousine sped into Central Plaza. She somersaulted on the ground. Grabbing her heels, she sprinted away. "I saw it!" Wit Ness cried. The reporter calmed her down. Wit dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "His head...it just exploded. His brain blew to bits! And I...was right here...in front of the theater. He was...probably thirteen feet away. I...I just...can't...he was such a good man!" "Did you see anything? A shooter?" "No," Wit said, "but I heard the shots. They came from up there." Wit pointed to the top floors of the theater. "But I think it was that woman." "Woman?" the reporter asked. "Oh yes," Wit said, "the woman in pink. She just ran away. And who WAS she? She...she killed him!" The reporter thanked Wit and moved on. "Can you describe what you saw?" the reporter asked. "Certainly," Falsea Evudinse said, "the woman in pink. She turned to the President and said, 'You'll pay for what you did to my son!' and shot him three times in the face. Then she barrel-rolled off the back of the car, shot a few more rounds in the air, screaming 'death to tyrants' and 'YOLO' and then scampered off." "That's uh..." the reporter said, "that's not what happened." "Oh were you there?" Falsea demanded. The reporter just shook his head and walked away. "It was the aliens!" Falsea shouted. The reporter moved into the Penny Arcade where many of the witnesses went following the assassination. The reporter flashed his badge and began to search for witnesses. So far, no one could deliver a clear story of what happened. "He shot himself!" "A Dalek exterminated him!" "He was clearly poisoned!" The reporter sat at a table in front of a young woman holding a Polaroid camera. "Did you see anything?" the reporter asked. The woman nodded slowly. "Of course." The reporter gestured at the camera. "Did you capture an image?" The woman noiselessly reached into her pocket and drew out the picture. She slid it across the table. The reporter drew in her breath. It was taken at the exact second the President was shot, though there was no way of telling which of the three bullets it was. "What is your name?" the reporter asked. "Cary Coleman." "Where were you standing?" the reporter asked, flipping open his notebook. "I was..." Cary paused, "I was looking toward the cinema. The President was looking the opposite way. He..." Cary choked on her words. "He...grabbed at his neck. And then...he just fell over." "Did you see a gunman?" "No," Cary said, "I thought the shots came from behind me." The reporter remembered what Wit Ness said about the shots coming from the top floors of the theater. "Are you sure the shooter did not shoot from VMK Central?" "Positive," Cary said, "the shots came from behind me." "Anything else you want to add?" "That woman," Cary said, "the woman in pink. She just...fled...why? Who was ''she?!" Cary grabbed her mouth. "Oh...God!" She broke into a sob. The reporter purchased the rights to the Polaroid from Cary, who was happy to part with it. "Excuse me," a man said as soon as the reporter stood, "I saw you just purchased that woman's photo. I was hoping you could do the same for my video." "You captured accurate footage of the assassination?" the reporter asked. The man nodded and gestured toward one of the computers on the opposite side of the Arcade. "Can I have your name?" the reporter asked. "Wilbur Kix." "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" The limousine drove up the stairs into the station. The Secretary of Main Street was unconscious in the back seat. The President was fatally wounded. The Monorail doors slid open. The Head of Security commandeered the vessel. "Where's the closest hospital?" the Secretary's wife screamed as the two politicians were carefully transported into the Monorail. "Greenfield Hospital. In Frontierland." "Is that place qualified?" a secret service agent asked as the doors to the Monorail closed and sped away. "They better be." GREENFIELD HOSPITAL "Good afternoon, how are you on this wonderful day? The nurse will be right with you." "Thank you!" "Absolutely Mrs. Carrigan." The receptionist smiled. "Have a lollipop, Caroline." The doors burst open. Two gurneys were pushed inside. The receptionist stood and gasped. "Oh, God!" The waiting room's occupants all screamed. Blood was dripping from the gurneys. The Head of Security, covered in blood, grabbed the receptionist's desk. "We need to get to the emergency room!" The receptionist, with shaky hands, pressed the button under her desk and pointed to the red door to her right. "J-j-just..." "WHERE DO WE GO?!" an agent screamed. The receptionist let out a sob and pointed again. The gurneys were pushed through. The receptionist grabbed the phone. "All d-doctors re-report t-t-to...to...EM Room 1. Im...immediately..." "What's happened?!" Mrs. Carrigan yelled. "Who was that?" another man asked. "It...it..." the receptionist held back sobs, "It was the President." Doctor Jim Nelson injected his four-year-old patient with a standard influenza vaccination. The girl winced. Dr. Nelson quickly added a band-aid. "You're all set! Don't forget to take a lollipop when you leave!" The mother thanked the doctor and led her daughter out. The loudspeaker switched on. "All d-doctors re-report t-t-to...to...EM Room 1. Im...immediately..." Dr. Nelson frowned. What was the problem? "Got something," Head Nurse Doris Calico said to her coworkers in EM Room 1. They were sanitizing the equipment. "Good," Nurse Park said, "It's been a slow day. Everyone's at the motorcade." "And you know," Nurse Lin said, "I asked Joanne to trade shifts with me today. But she said no. And she didn't even vote for Nutty." "What is it then?" Nurse Park said, "What kind of emergency?" "I don't know," Nurse Calico said, "but it's the President. He's coming in." Nurse Park and Lin stared. "He must have fallen ill," Nurse Park said. "How many doctors do we have on today?" Nurse Lin asked. "Just Dr. Nelson and Dr. Neil." "How long do we have until he gets here?" Nurse Park asked, prepping the equipment. The back door opened. Dr. Nelson entered. "Oh," he said, "Doris, I thought there was an emergency." "The President is coming in," Doris said, "That's all I know." "He's a good man," Nurse Park said, "I hope he's alright." "That'll be for us to decide, "Nurse Lin said, "We're the medical staff." "Come now," Nurse Park said, "We'll give him some antibiotics and he'll be on his..." Then the door burst open. A gurney was wheeled in by fifteen men in black suits. The man on the gurney was lifted quickly onto the bed. Nurse Park screamed. "Oh GOD!" "Doctor!" "Do something!" "Oh my God! Oh my God!" "Don't you know who this is?!" "Help him!" "Go!" "HELP US!" "Doctor!" Dr. Nelson was breathing heavily. There was blood on everyone. Nurse Calico grabbed a stethoscope. "Doctor!" Dr. Nelson's breathing only increased. "Doctor!" Nurse Calico forced the stethoscope around his neck. "Doctor!" She grabbed his hand, "It is the President." Dr. Nelson looked down. His hand was smeared with Nutty's blood. He looked at Nurse Calico. "I know." Dr. Nelson set to work. He ordered the nurses to fetch Dr. Neil, the only trauma doctor in the building. Currently, he was on break. Dr. Nelson listened to try and find a pulse. "He's losing his heartbeat. I need pressure!" He looked at Nurse Calico. She read his face all too easily. She took a secret service agent by the arm. "You're going to need a coffin." PENNY ARCADE "Mr. Kix," the reporter said, "your film is slightly fuzzy." Kix's film showed the motorcade moving up Main Street. The three shots rang out, but after the second one, Kix dropped the camera. He didn't even capture the pink woman running away. "Sorry, Mr. Kix," the reporter said, "but my employer wouldn't find any use for your film. Try TMZ." Wilbur Kix stormed off. The reporter sighed. It was hopeless. "Excuse me," a man said, "that man over there, by the corner, he took film of the shooting. He might have something." The reporter decided to listen. After all, anyone with a steady hand could have potentially taken great video. The man introduced himself as Lincoln Pruderza and he was nervous. Very nervous. "Did you happen to capture any footage of the assassination?" Lincoln nodded. "I...I...did..." He turned to the computer he was using. "I...I got the whole thing." Sure you did, sport, the reporter thought. The film was rewound. The reporter clicked play. Lincoln was standing facing the theater. He had used a high-def camera. The President looked at Lincoln, the camera shook with excitement. The President turned away. The woman in pink looked up at the theater. The reporter gasped. He hit pause. There was a rifle pointing out of the window of the theater. It was clear. It was there. There was no disputing it. Lincoln said nothing. He was shaking. The reporter pressed play again. The limousine moved only about three feet more before the first shot rang out. The President grabbed his neck. The Secretary of Main Street's arm shot out blood. The second shot. The Secretary of Main Street's other arm now burst blood. The President leaned forward. Then the third shot. Nutty's head exploded. He fell to his left onto the woman in pink's lap. She reached down as if she was helping him, but then she pulled herself out of the backseat, barefoot, sliding along the bed of the car, and rolling off onto the street. At this point, Lincoln decided to tape the President's speeding car as opposed to the woman running away. But then the gravity of the situation caught up to Lincoln and he dropped the camera. The film ended. "Oh my God," the reporter said. Lincoln ripped off his glasses and cried. "Good lord," the reporter said again, "You have the whole goddamn thing." The reporter bought the film from Lincoln Pruderza and left the Penny Arcade. There were only two questions that remained: 1. Who was the woman in pink? 2. Who shot the President? GREENFIELD HOSPITAL Flint and Ray, the two secret service agents from the Esplanade, stood in the hallway outside EM Room 1. Dr. Neil, the trauma specialist, had just hurried inside. The Secretary of Main Street, also wounded in the attack, was being treated in the opposite ward of the hospital. He had only minor injuries. "We have to find that woman," Flint said, "That pink woman." Ray nodded. "Jesus, who was she?" "Where is she now?" Flint growled, "That bitch just fled." "Very guilty." "And dangerous," Flint added, "rolling off a fast-moving car like that." "Great," Ray said, "we're searching for a bruised, battered woman in a tattered pink suit hiding in the dark alleys of Main Street. Shall we check the brothels too?" "Shut up," Flint said, "this is no time for jokes." Ray swallowed. "God he's got to pull through." "Move!" "Move!" "Oh shit," Ray whispered. Gallifreyan, Niall, and Sasha entered the ward. They approached EM Room 1. "Please let us in!" Sasha said, tears streaking from her face. Flint stepped aside and the three entered. "Goddamn..." Ray said. Flint closed his eyes. Ray saw why. A priest was coming down the stairs. "We need to get his clothes off!" Dr. Neil said, handing out scissors. The three nurses set to work cutting off Nutty's suit. Dr. Nelson began CPR as Dr. Neil performed an emergency tracheotomy. "Come on, Nutty!" Gallifreyan cried from the corner. Sasha grabbed her hand. Niall weeped. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" Dr. Nelson counted aloud, pounding on Nutty's chest. Dr. Neil removed the tracheotomy tube. He listened for a heartbeat. He looked at the monitor. Flatline. "Defibrillator!" "250!" "Clear!" "Nothing." Gallifreyan wailed. "360!" "Clear!" Dr. Neil listened. "Nothing." "700!" "CLEAR!" Dr. Neil listened. Flatline. Niall cried out. Sasha slumped to the floor. President Nutty was dead. Outside Greenfield Hospital, secret service agents were collecting evidence and personal items from the backseat of the limousine. They put everything into bags and had them shipped to either the Nutty Estate or the labs. Gallifreyan watched as the nurses put Nutty's clothes into bags for his wife. Niall called her thirteenth husband. She was crying. Nutty's body was moved into a coffin and removed from Greenfield. It was to be transported to Gallifrey Castle to lie in state. The Secretary of Main Street survived. He was soon to be interrogated. So far, no one had delivered sufficient evidence to incriminate anyone, but the primary suspect was the woman who had sat next to the President. She was unknown. Gallifreyan walked over to the Head Nurse and offered her assistance. "No thank you, Mrs. Gallifreyan. I wouldn't want you to trouble yourself." "Please," Gallifreyan said, "I'd like something to do." Nurse Calico gave a small sympathetic grin. "Of course. Just empty his pants pockets and then put the contents in two separate bags." Dr. Neil removed his shirt. An hour ago, it was white. Now, it was crimson. The Hospital was shut down for the remainder of the day. Sallad Hospital, only three miles further away, would remain open. The residents of Greenfield were practically traumatized. Dr. Nelson was crying in his office. Gallifreyan reached into Nutty's right pocket. She removed his phone and wallet. His phone had eighteen missed calls. All from his wife. She didn't want to believe the news. His wallet had a picture of his three children. Gallifreyan quickly put the objects into plastic bags and passed them to Nurse Calico. Gallifreyan emptied the left pocket. It was just a piece of paper. She uncrumpled it. And whimpered. It was only a fragment of a paper, torn at the top. It was Operation Blele stationary. Gallifreyan seized a pen from the table. She scrawled one word beneath Operation Blele and stuffed the paper into her pocket. She clenched her jaw and egressed EM Room 1. The word would weigh on her conscience for the next 19 years. Six letters. Xerxes. GALLIFREY ESTATE Tomorrow was Gallifreyan's 89th birthday. She was not handling Nutty's assassination well. His Vice President was sworn in yesterday; Gallifreyan trusted him. He chose as his Secretary of State an aspiring politician named Amy. But losing a lifelong friend was horrible. The phone rang. "Hello?" Gallifreyan answered. "Hello, Galli," came the response. "Grant!" Gallifreyan said, "How nice of you to call. I haven't been coping too..." "Galli," Grant interrupted, "I'm sorry. But whoever struck down Nutty yesterday just got to me too." "W-what?" Gallifreyan asked. "I've been poisoned. I probably have five minutes." "GRANT!" Gallifreyan screamed. She threw down the phone. "ELENA! CALL THE POLICE ON THE OTHER PHONE! GRANT HAS BEEN POISONED!" Gallifreyan snatched the phone. "Why the hell are you so calm about this?!" "Because there is no reversal of this. Nutty and I were attacked. I know why." "WHY!?" "Operation Blele." "What is that? What is that?" Gallifreyan demanded. "It's me and Nutty's gift to you. It will make sure the Cult is preserved forever." "Grant, what IS IT?!" "It is completed. That's all you need to know right now. But spread this to all our members. It is Operation Blele's mantra: We will always survive, for we are the glue." Gallifreyan paused. She wrote it down. "Grant...tell me...what is Operation Blele?" "It is a...aaaacccugkkasgupasgomaspouqe..." "GRANT!" The line went dead. The police report ruled his death as a murder linked to the assassination of President Nutty. Operation Blele never made the news. And Gallifreyan never learned its meaning. The murderer was never found. XERXES HEADQUARTERS Everything had gone to plan. Nutty and Grant. Both gone. But one more known person knew of Operation Blele. And that person needed to be exterminated. And then Xerxes had to find anyone else involved. Before the Operation became known to all. BRUNO'S HOME Bruno was heading back from work. Work was so tedious now that the Cult was gone. Bruno was working in a factory. A FACTORY! It was mind-numbingly boring. Bruno pressed the key into the lock and entered his house. THE ARCHDUKE'S CHILDHOOD HOME Commander looked up when Bruno entered. "Hey there," Bruno said, tossing his keys on the counter, "is Mom home yet?" "No," Commander said. "Oh," Bruno said, "how about Ren and Olivia?" "Just Ren," Commander said, "he's in his bedroom." Bruno waved at his son. Ren waved back. "Can I talk to you Dad?" Commander asked. Bruno smiled. "Absolutely!" Ren hated being an accountant. It made no sense. He also hated Tomorrowland. IT made no sense. All the rules and regulations about technology. He missed VMK. Bang. Ren was holding back screams. He pulled his knees closer to his chest and sobbed as quietly as he could. He gently pressed on his bleeding knee with his jacket. He suppressed a scream. Something passed by the closet door. Ren held his breath. The door opened. Ren shrieked. Commander wheeled into the closet. "Please..." Ren sobbed, "please...." "Don't worry," Commander said, "I made you a promise. That I would never hurt either you or Olivia." "YOU KILLED DAD!" Ren shouted. "You betrayed me!" Commander yelled. "Just go!" Ren yelled, "Kill me damnit! Who the hell even are you?!" "I'm the Commander," Commander said, "and one day I'm going to be the Archduke." Commander pretended to have an epiphany. "Actually, I think I might be the Archduke very very soon." Ren tried crawling toward the door. "Wait," Commander said, pressing the gun used to kill Bruno to Ren's head. Ren met his gaze. "You don't get to get away." Ren clenched his teeth. And Commander shot the side of his head. Ren collapsed. "That injury," Commander told his unconscious brother, "will give you brain hemorrhaging for the rest of your life. Happy days for you." The front door burst open. Lily ran in. "Bruno!" she called. She saw his body on the ground. She screamed. Commander wheeled himself away from Ren to confront his mother. Lily gasped. "Commander..." she whispered, "what are you..." "Shut up, mother." Lily fell to her knees. "W...why..." Commander wheeled up to her. He leaned down to look into her petrified eyes. "How do you think it feels to be raised a @#$%^& outcast?! Huh?!" Lily sobbed. Commander pressed the gun to her head. "Where am I going to shoot you, hm?" "Please don't..." Lily said. She looked past Commander. Olivia was hiding in the bathroom. She silently dialed 911. Lily snapped her eyes back to Commander. Distract him, she thought, or God help your daughter. "Tell me about it," Lily said, "Let me help you Commander." "No, see," Commander said, "you shouldn't even be calling me that, because you know I'm going to kill you." "You want me to use your birth name?" "Why the #$%& not LILY?!" "Lana," Lily said, "My real name is Lana." "Who cares?" Commander said, cocking the gun. Sirens blared. "Oh no," Commander said, "time is running out. For you. Tomorrow, I will be crowned the Archduke of Tomorrowland. And you will be dead. And Dad will be dead. Isn't that just...great?!" Lily let a solitary tear fall from her eye. "Please..." Commander pointed the gun at her chest. "Goodbye, mother." "I'm sorry," Lily said. She looked into her son's eyes, "I am so so sorry, Kevin." Promotion At the beginning of the fifth season, producers began hinting at the possibility of a special to celebrate 100 episodes. Eventually, producers confirmed this rumor and later revealed a 3-part midway finale event. The first, "The Colors," detailed the culmination of the War on Tomorrowland and Deeba's first run-in with Grace. The second part, "The Night to Remember," told the tale of Simon's exile and his subsequent discovery of the missing Viceroy Judy. The last of the three parts, the 100th episode, was projected for an air date in October with the trailer to the right being broadcast at the end of "The Night to Remember." Production Continuity and Story Arcs In Gallifreyan's opening monologue, she briefly summarized the entire events of the first four seasons, though it was told from her point of view. She then mentioned Xerxes, thus explaining the cause for the Cult's downfall. The mystery of Xerxes was partly revealed as a position created by Joseph Stalin shortly before his death. The position passes to a successor when the incumbent dies. Stalin passed to Nanny Kserks who passed it to Katarina who, without any real heir or friends, chose Lewis and Clark Hudson. When they refused to assume the position, an unknown successor did (the fifth and current Xerxes). Ren's mother was revealed to be Lily and the father being Bruno. His brother, The Archduke, and his name was finally revealed to be Kevin. Ren mentioned in "The Colors" his first meeting with Elena. That event is described here. The fall of the Cult of Gallifrey was continously mentioned as a catastrophic event that obliterated the very fabric of the society. However, it was later just a silent transfer of power. Mets the Mailman, having died approximately 8 times, was revealed as a Time Lord and regenerated in front of Xerxes. Because he recently acquired a new set of regnerations, he is currently only on his second incarnation. References The episode's title is a reference to the eighth episode of ''Ghost Genocide, ''"The Rise of the Cult of Gallifrey." When Rhys shot Katarina, she took a step back, a reference to a significant story arc of ''Ghost Genocide. '' The fall of the Soviet Union in 1991 and the death of Joseph Stalin in 1953 were mentioned during Nanny Kserks's retelling of the story of Xerxes. When Nutty remembers the Library of Orrupt, it is a slight conclusion to the forgotten question at the end of the fourth season of where the flash drive with all the information from Tsereve on it ended up. It was uploaded to a computer database in Main Street. A woman in the Penny Arcade insists a Dalek exterminated the President. The scene in which Ren is hiding in the closet from "The Colors" is replayed here. The exact origin of his conflict is explored. Trivia *The original title sequence for the episode, made prior to the actual writing, including seven names as opposed to three. They were, in order: Gallifreyan, Rhys, Nutty, Grant, Bruno, Lily, and Elena. When Rhys was essentially cut from the episode, producers added Katarina in his place. She too was cut, along with Bruno, Lily, and Elena, as their characters hardly appeared enough to be considered "main" and "starring." However, to ensure all characters received credit for their appearance, producers made end credits. *Originally, the identity of the Carnation Woman was revealed in between Nutty and Grant's death scenes. However, producers decided the mystery was too readily solved and instead recycled the backstory for a story arc for the second part of the season. *Gallifreyan's opening monologue was modeled after Clara Oswald's "Impossible Girl" speech in the ''Doctor Who episode, "The Name of the Doctor." *One goof on the producers' part was the setting of a Cabinet meeting in the Cult of Gallifrey Headquarters. *Black Widow Farm, the original setting of the episode, "Katarina," was unable to be located. It is assumed to have been scrapped. As no pictures of the set exist, when the old episode is rewritten, the image will be blank. *Nanny Kserks' name comes from the word "Xerxes." Kserks is the Russian pronunciation of "Xerxes." *Producers made a list of possible succesors to Katarina. Only two options made the list: Lewis and Clark Hudson, and Lily. Producers hated the idea of Lily being a traitor and let the two already-boring orphans take another step in the dark. *While trying to determine the best way for Mets to return to the series, producers realized that he fit the description of a Time Lord. This led to what the producers have described as their favorite scene ever in which Mets regenerated. He is expected to take a larger role in the series and may even be a main character in a future season. *The assassination of President Nutty is an entire parallel of the events of the John F. Kennedy assassination in Dallas in 1963: **The line "beautiful day for a motorcade" came from the movie Parkland. **The Carnation Woman was a standin parallel for Jackie Kennedy. However, Kennedy did not wear pink gloves or pink heels; they were white and black respectively. **Ilene asked if the suit was Versace. The Woman responded it was Chanel, exactly the same brand as the suit Jackie Kennedy wore. The subsequent line, "Very Camelot, no?" is a reference to the Kennedy era being called "Camelot" after his assassination. **The Secret Service agents Flint and Ray are parallels for the real secret service agents at Kennedy's side, Clint Hill and Roy Kellerman. **The Secretary of Main Street and his wife were parallels for Governor Connally of Texas and his wife, Nellie. **The line "Mr. President, you can't say Main Street doesn't love you" is a parallel for the last words ever spoken to President Kennedy: "Mr. President, you can't say Dallas doesn't love you." **In both assassinations, there were three shots fired from a tall building. **When the Carnation Woman climbs on the back of the car, it is symbolic of Jackie Kennedy's feat in 1963. However, the Woman rolled off the car and ran away whereas Kennedy was pushed back into her seat by Clint Hill. **Falsea Evudinse, a comical character, was a representative for the witnesses in Dealey Plaza in 1963 who delivered incredibly false testimony. **The various conspiracy theories swirling in the Penny Arcade are similar to the ones that persist today about JFK. **One of the witnesses, Cary Coleman, is a direct parallel of Mary Moorman, an actual witness to the assassination. She was standing on the opposite side of the street from Zapruder and captured the exact moment with her Polaroid camera the moment Kennedy was hit by the fatal shot. The actual pictures she took of the Kennedy assassination is at the right. **Wilbur Kix, the videographer who took a blurry film of Nutty's assassination is a counterpart of Orville Nix, a witness who took video of the assassination from the other side of the plaza. However, his image did not capture a clear picture of the bloodshed or definitive evidence of the shooter. The name Wilbur Kix is a play on words. Orville reminded producers of the Wright brothers, Orville and Wilbur. **Greenfield Hospital is a play on words of Parkland Hospital, the hospital Kennedy was taken to. Park/Green Land/Field. The description of the room specifically built for the scene is the actual current motto of the still-standing hospital in Dallas. **Doctor Jim Nelson, Head Nurse Doris Calico, and Dr. Neil are all references to the actual doctors who treated Kennedy: Doctor Jim Carrico, Nurse Doris Nelson, and Dr. Malcolm Perry. Jim Nelson and Doris Calico switched surnames with Carrico being changed to Calico. Dr. Neil got his name from the character Neil Perry in Dead Poets Society, a movie producers recently watched and felt all the feels. **The lines "Got something/It's the President/He's coming in" were taken directly from Parkland. **Nurse Park and Nurse Lin were plays on words for Parkland. **When Nurse Park muses how upset she is that Joanne did not trade shifts with her, a similar scene played out in Parkland. **The chaos that ensues when Nutty is wheeled in, including Nutty's hesitance, is based on Parkland. **Lincoln Pruderza, the videographer who captured the entire assassination, is a parallel of Abraham Zapruder, the witness in Dealey Plaza in 1963 who captured the most accurate and complete footage of the assassination. His Storytime counterpart's name is the last name's letters mixed up (Pruder-za=Zapruder) and the first name just taken from Abraham Lincoln. However, unlike the real Zapruder, Pruderza's film captured the rifle in the window of the building and therefore the shooter. The real-life Zapruder was facing away from the Texas School Book Depository where the shots were allegedly fired. **Sallad Hospital, the other hospital open in VMK after the asssassination, is Dallas spelled backward. *Bruno and Lily being the Archduke's parents was supposed to be the big reveal of the episode, but producers later opted to reveal the Archduke's name. *Lily's real name being Lana is not significant. It was the first name producers thought of that related to Lily. **The first name chosen was actually Lilianna, but producers cringed and chose Lana instead. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:New Frontier Episodes Category:Cult of Gallifrey Series